Audrey
Audrey This is Guavagirl's dragonsona. Please don't edit without permission. Thank you! Audrey is a dragon that has seen little difficulty in her life, in all honesty, though she might like to complain otherwise. She is a female NightWing with a passion for most arts (besides visual) and is generally an academically-motivated dragon, despite being a significantly non-athletic dragon as a whole. Audrey is a reserved and quiet dragon, introverted yet not entirely anti-social. She finds it difficult to start a conversation with others, yet will happily engage once one has began. Here comes a wave meant to wash me away, A tide that is taking me under 'a p p e a r a n c e :' Audrey is, by all means, a pretty dragonet. She is graceful and small in appearance, with a delicate snout and a small but sloping stature which flaunt her large wings. Her eyes are dark, nearing towards the side of black but generally transforming into an espresso color. Audrey has been mentioned to be 'pretty' by a number of dragons around her. Audrey's general scale color is a deep, dark indigo color with paler underscales. She owns sparkling stars on the underside of her wings, and her horns are a sparkling silver. This NightWing does not own the rare teardrop scales by the sides of her eyes, due to the fact that she was not born under any moons and therefore does not possess any NightWing, moon-born power. Audrey has silver spots going down the sides of her body, and owns deep purple claws. Her expression is unfairly judgmental, and she usually holds a frown on her face that often times distracts from her outward beauty. Her usually large eyes narrow commonly, and she holds herself in a reserved manner (e.g. hunching her shoulders, staying in the background, using her colors to blend in with the shadows). Audrey's stance changes commonly based on the day. Whenever she is disappointed with herself or experiencing a bout of frowning upon herself, she tends to stare at the ground and act in a sort of defeated manner. However, most commonly at school, Audrey stands with her head raised and her gaze defiant. Many a time, she can appear almost rude and intimidating. Swallowing sand, left with nothing to say My voice drowned out in the thunder 'p e r s o n a l i t y:' Audrey, despite her rather rude-looking appearance, is usually thought of as a kind dragon at school. When first interacting with people, her general instinct is to be kind to them, because she cares a lot about what they think of her. Audrey is insecure in a number of ways excluding appearance, particularly "what are they going to think of me if I sit alone at lunch," or "what might happen if I say this particular thing over the other". She acts this way with people she doesn't know well, and is quite pessimistic in others' opinions of her. As she becomes more comfortable with dragons around her, Audrey grows more comfortable in her own skin, and likes joking around and playfully insulting those she likes. Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonsonas Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Guavagirl)